moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nut Job
The Nut Job is a 2014 3D Canadian-South Korean-American 3D computer animated comedy film directed by Peter Lepeniotis. It is written by Lorne Cameron and Peter Lepeniotis, starring Will Arnett, Tom Kenny, Brendan Fraser, Gabriel Iglesias, Liam Neeson and Katherine Heigl. The film is based on the 2005 short animated film Surly Squirrel by Lepeniotis. It will be released on January 17, 2014 by Open Road Films. With a budget of $42.8 million, it is the most expensive animated film co-produced in South Korea. Plot Set in fictional Oakton, a mischievous purple squirrel named Surly (Will Arnett) is banished from the park to the city by Raccoon (Liam Neeson). With the help of his rat friend Buddy, Surly plans a nut-store heist of outrageous proportions, and the duo unwittingly find themselves embroiled in a complicated adventure that might help the survival of the park community even if it involves getting them to help out with the heist before the winter weather hits. Cast *Will Arnett as Surly *Tom Kenny as Buddy *Brendan Fraser as Grayson *Gabriel Iglesias as Johnny *Liam Neeson as Raccoon *Katherine Heigl as Andie *Jeff Dunham as Mole *Stephen Lang as King *Sarah Gadon as Lana *Maya Rudolph as Precious *Annick Obonsawin as Jamie *Scott Yaphe as Lucky *James Rankin as Fingers Production On January 17, 2011, it was announced that Lorne Cameron would be writing the screenplay for the film along with Lepeniotis. On November 15, 2012, it was announced that Katherine Heigl, Will Arnett and Brendan Fraser would be joining the cast of the film. On March 1, 2013, it was announced that Liam Neeson would be joining the cast of the film. On December 19, 2013, it was announced South Korean entertainer, PSY, would make a cameo appearance as himself during the film's ending credits, which will also feature his hit song "Gangnam Style." Release The film was released in the united States on January 17, 2014, and distributed by Open Road Films. The first teaser trailer for the film was released on September 27, 2013. International distribution was handled by The Weinstein Company. Home media The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on April 15, 2014. Gallery Images MV5BMjA5OTMzMTM3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk1NDU4MDE@. V1 SX214 .jpg Videos The Nut Job - Trailer 1 The Nut Job (2014) - Movies Trailer for The Nut Job Nut Job - "She's Fine" Clip|"She's Fine" Clip The Nut Job - "The Lost City Of Nutlantis" Clip|"The Lost City Of Nutlantis" Clip Nut Job - "What'd You Have For Breakfast" Clip|"What'd You Have For Breakfast" Clip The Nut Job - Twas The Nut Before XMas|Twas The Nut Before XMas Category:English-language films Category:2014 films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian animated films Category:3D films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Heist films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2014 American animated films Category:American films Category:Open Road Films films Category:American 3D films Category:American comedy films Category:South Korean films Category:South Korean 3D films Category:South Korean animated films Category:South Korean children's films Category:South Korean comedy films Category:Canadian 3D films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1959 Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:The Weinstein Company animated films Category:Gulfstream Pictures films Category:Open Road Films animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:ToonBox Entertainment films Category:Films about animals Category:Animal films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Will Arnett films Category:Tom Kenny films Category:Films starring Maya Rudolph